


Close Your Eyes, Picture the Sun

by The_Little_Momaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Is It Angst?, Is it fluff?, Rey and Ben make excellent wedding planners, what is this fic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Momaid/pseuds/The_Little_Momaid
Summary: “Finn, Rey, I’d like you guys to meet Ben, my Best Man!” Rey looked slightly over her shoulder to the left where Ben was.She immediately felt the air leave the room.Not this motherfucker.————Or, Ben is Poe’s Best Man, Rey is Finn’s Best Woman and the two can’t stand each other unbeknownst to both Poe and Finn.





	Close Your Eyes, Picture the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Moriah, shouldn’t you be writing the next chapter of Toe Pick?
> 
> Yes, yes I should. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s almost 6k words of a 2 am fever dream because weddings and wedding planning have taken over every aspect of my life. 
> 
> Massive amounts of gratitude to reyridinghood for her beta!

She spotted them instantly, sitting flush against each other on the raised booth towards the right side of Maz’s Cantina - their favorite local joint for food, booze and everything in between. The giant banner across the top of the ceiling directly over them that read  _ Congratulations  _ in bright sparkly gold letters helped too. 

 

Finn and Poe’s engagement party was in full swing by the time Rey arrived, having been unable to leave the office at her normal time due to the bid presentation earlier that day. She noticed a handful of familiar faces, some she hadn’t seen since graduation from undergrad two years ago, and felt a buzz of energy pool deep in her belly from the atmosphere of those around.

 

“Peanut!” Finn noticed Rey approach their table and extracted himself from his fiancé’s embrace to bounce over to her and envelop her in a tight, warm hug. Admittedly, it had been a week or two since Rey had seen Finn, their schedules being extra crazy lately and not having the added bonus of being roommates anymore. 

 

“You’re finally here!” Finn let go to reach for her hand and drag her up to their booth. 

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I had an awful day, the bid presentation this afternoon was rubbish, we didn’t end up getting it.”

 

“No worries! You sound like you could use a drink.” Poe’s easy smile greeted her back. 

 

Poe and Finn had been dating since sophomore year of undergrad at MIT when they met during the Boston Pride Parade. It had been no surprise to anyone when Finn and Poe popped the question, each planning separate proposals and then realizing about halfway through they were both trying to propose. It made for a wonderful story, but in the moment was very confusing. 

 

After procuring Rey a drink and bringing her up to speed on who was here, Finn and Poe glanced excitedly at each other and took Rey’s hand in theirs. 

 

“What’s up, guys?” 

 

“Peanut. We want to ask you something.” Finn began. 

 

“Should I be worried?” Rey asked, with a sip of her drink. 

 

Finn cleared his throat, and Rey could feel his hands start to sweat a little where they held hers. 

 

“Rey Niima, you have been my best friend, no my  _ sister _ , for six years. I can’t imagine my life without you. You have no idea how much your friendship means to me. Poe and I both love you so much, we’d love for you to be a part of our special day. Rey, will you be my Best Woman?” Finn’s eyes were glassy with tears, and he was holding on to Rey’s hand for dear life by the end of his question. 

 

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed, holding back her own unshed tears. “Of course I will!” Leaning across the table, Rey pulled Finn and Poe into a big embrace. 

 

“Thank you so much for asking me, I feel so honored and lucky to have you both.” Rey pulled back, wiping the lone tear that managed to escape from her eyes away. She couldn’t help it- Rey had never felt like she had a family until she met Finn. Since that fateful day at freshman orientation at MIT, Rey and Finn connected instantly, forming a family of their own making. Since then, their little family had grown and blossomed into a tight knit, steady hum of warmth that Rey couldn’t live without now that she had it. Growing up in England being bounced from foster home to foster home, Rey never thought she’d have this support group, let alone be the Best Woman at a wedding. She could cry if she wanted to!

 

Finn and Rey composed themselves, and after gushing about how much they loved each other like two drunk sorority girls Rey asked, “So who else is in the wedding party?”

 

“Well,” began Finn, “we have you as my Best Woman, and then Rose as a groomswoman and Snap as a groomsman!” Rose Tico was another friend from college - Rey’s freshman year roommate - and Snap Wexley was a long time friend of Poe’s who ended up really hitting it off with Finn when he and Poe first started to date, subsequently becoming as close, if not closer to Finn than Poe now. 

 

“And I have Kaydel and Jessica as groomswoman.” Poe took a sip of his drink, cutting it short to exclaim, “Oh! And my Best Man is Ben Solo.”

 

“Oh, your friend from growing up, right?” Rey had heard mention of Ben from Poe lots of times - the two grew up next to each other and both their mothers were close friends as well. In fact, Poe works for Ben’s mom - Senator Leia Organa-Solo - as a legislative aide. While she had never met Ben, she felt like she knew him from all the stories Poe told.

 

Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, Poe looked around. “Speaking of, Ben, you made it! Good to see you buddy!” Poe launched himself from the booth and walked toward Ben, who was coming up behind Rey. 

 

Before she could turn around to meet the mysterious Ben, Finn grabbed her hand and looked nervously at Rey. “Rey, I’ve never met Ben before. He just moved back to the area like two weeks ago. You have to help me make a good impression.”   
  
Rey softly squeezed back. “He’s going to love you Finn, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Finn, Rey, I’d like you guys to meet Ben, my Best Man!” Poe came back to the table, followed behind by Ben. Looking up from Finn, who was now standing to greet Ben, Rey looked slightly over her shoulder to the left where Ben was. 

 

She immediately felt the air leave the room.

 

_ Not this motherfucker.  _

 

\--------------

 

_ This bid was the bane of Rey’s existence and had been for the past two weeks. Luke had assigned it to her super last minute, and she was still confused as to why exactly they were making this bid for the new Air Force planes since military engineering wasn’t really the specialty for Resistance Designs and Engineering. Her main competitor was First Order Engineering, a huge company who had a strong history working with the US military.  _

 

_ Rey and the representative from First Order - a man named Kylo Ren - were presenting their bids to the large panel of military and government personnel this afternoon. Rey elected to go first, which in hindsight was a terrible idea, because that meant that First Order - specifically Kylo Ren - was able to adjust their presentation based on what Rey said. And adjust they did; Kylo ripped Rey and her presentation to absolute shreds. There was a cold, calculated essence to Kylo’s argument that Rey found infuriating (and slightly arousing if she was being honest). _

 

_ After the meeting, the two were in the same elevator heading out of the building and Kylo had the audacity to try and make small talk with Rey. She was having none of that, so she did what any normal, sane person would do.  _

_   
_ _ She called him a monster and crushed his toe under her three inch heels.  _

_   
_ _ Served him right.  _

 

\---------------

 

Ben was busy shaking Finn’s hand and exchanging pleasantries, so he hadn’t  _ seen  _ Rey yet. Which was good, considering she needed to get her shit together. 

 

Unfortunately for Rey, she was not able to get said shit together before Ben - Kylo? - turned fully to her and froze, the small smile falling slowly off his face. 

 

Ben Solo - Kylo Ren?? - was a  _ tall _ man, easily towering over Poe, Finn and Rey. He was large, Rey knew that from her previous meeting this afternoon, but now in a more relaxed setting and wardrobe she could see the tight, broad musculature that wasn’t visible underneath a perfectly tailored Calvin Klein suit. His dark waves tumbled down past his ears, almost to his shoulders, and a light stubble shadowed his chiseled jawline. He was pale, with spots of moles across is wide features, and Rey was struck again with how  _ handsome _ he was. 

 

And oh, those lips. 

 

Those large, soft looking lips that now were frozen and parted open, a look of pure shock - and strangely fear - on his face. 

 

Poe and Finn looked highly suspicious of the current exchange happening between them. “Uhm, do you two know each other?” Poe motioned between the two of them, his free arm coming to rest around Finn’s shoulder. 

 

Breaking out of his trance, Ben - Kylo??? - looked back to Poe. “Uh, you could say that.”

 

_ That  _ got Rey’s blood boiling again. 

 

“Yeah, Poe.” Rey said sharply. “You could definitely say I know Ben. Or is it Kylo? Or do you have another personality I’m not painfully familiar with?”

 

A sharp, low chuckle burst from Ben. “I think the only pain that was felt was from your heel slamming on my foot. Or did you forget that little part of your story, princess?”

 

“Oh, I remembered. I also remember wanting to do a lot more than just step on your foot. You deserved far worse.”   
  
“For doing what, exactly? My job!?” 

 

“No, for being a complete and total dick-”

 

“Oh-kay!” Poe said with a nervous laugh. He stepped in between Rey and Ben, a hand on each of their shoulders, giving them both a little shake. “Uh, Finn why don’t you and Ben go get another round from Maz and Rey and I will just have a little chat.”

 

Before Rey could argue Finn had whisked Ben away, and Poe had sat Rey back down onto the booth. 

 

“Rey, what the hell was that?” Poe sounded like a dad scolding a child. 

 

“You’ll have to ask your best friend.”   
  


“I’m asking you. What happened? Did Ben do something, did he hurt you or…?”

 

Rey shook her head. “No, Poe, nothing like that happened.”

 

“Then what did he do? I know Ben can be a little intense, but he would never hurt a fly.”

 

“Well I don’t know about Ben, because when I met him earlier today his name was Kylo and he was bidding against us for the Air Force contract I told you about.” Poe’s eyes widened. “He presented his bid after mine and completely destroyed it  _ and _ me. He was a total asshole, taking shots at every little thing I said. It was awful, Poe. It was so cold. He was like a monster about the whole thing, totally unprofessional, and then he tried to have small talk in the elevator with me after like I was just going to be totally cool with him ripping me and my presentation to shreds.” Rey shook her head, trying to clear the memory from her mind. 

 

“I’m sorry Rey. That doesn’t sound like the Ben I know, but maybe he’s a different guy at work.”

 

With a sigh, Rey admitted to Poe, “Well, he wasn’t the only awful one. I did step on his foot pretty hard.”

 

Poe chuckled. “I did pick up on that, thank you for admitting it.”   
  
Rey smiled at Poe. “Look, I know he’s a big part of your life and will be around for the wedding a lot, so I will try to be civil. For you and Finn.”

 

“Thanks, Rey. That means a lot.” Poe hugged her tight, not letting go until he saw Finn and Ben walking back towards them, drinks in hand and smiles across their faces.

 

\---------------

 

Later that night, Ben and Rey were sitting in the same booth, a tense but civil silence between them. Finn and Poe were making the rounds, greeting people and getting all sorts of love and attention spooned onto them. Rey traced patterns into the condensation against her beer bottle, and Ben idly drummed his fingertips against the ledge of the booth. 

 

Ben was the first to break. 

 

“Rey, I want to apologize.” He wasn’t looking at Rey yet, instead he was greatly concerned with picking the label off of his beer bottle. “I was dick in that meeting. I had a really rough morning, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” With that, he looked up at Rey and she was struck at how childlike he seemed in this moment, like a scared little boy pleading for forgiveness. 

 

“Thank you for the apology, Ben. I forgive you. But I owe you one too. I was a bitch in the elevator, I shouldn’t have stomped on your foot like that.” Rey’s apology made a soft smirk appear on Ben’s face. 

 

“You pack a powerful stomp, Scavenger.”

 

Rey was puzzled. “How do you know that’s my nickname?” In college, Rey had a knack for raiding and scavenging the dining hall, bringing pockets and bags full of food back for Finn, Rose and herself. They dubbed her Scavenger and the name stuck. 

 

“Poe’s told me a little about you.” He said, the smirk now intensified. He looked more relaxed now, as if Rey’s forgiveness eased some sort of tension across his face and shoulders. 

 

“Funny, he hasn’t mentioned you.” That got a chuckle out of Ben.

 

They drank in a more companionable silence for the next few minutes. Rey was next to break. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

 

Ben replied with a shrug. “Sure.”

 

“Why did you go by Kylo, in the meeting? If your name is Ben, why not just be called Ben?”

 

Ben was finishing a swing of beer, but motioned as he drank that he understood her question and would answer. He  _ gulped _ down the rest of his beer before doing so. 

 

“My mom is a Senator, so my boss thought it might be best to have me go by a different name when we do military bids and contracts. In case there’s a conflict of interest or something.” He took a deep breath. “And truth be told when I first started at First Order I wasn’t in a great place with my family so it was pretty much a no brainer to just go by Kylo.” 

 

Rey understood not being in a great place with family, hell she didn’t even have one to be in any kind of place  _ with _ . 

 

“When I was in foster care, I used to pretend my name was Daisy and that I was actress. It got so bad that I would write the name Daisy on my tests in school and stuff. For a while my teachers had no idea my actual name was Rey.” Rey never really shared stories from her past, but there was something about Ben that made her feel like she could. 

 

Finishing his beer, he sat up straighter and maneuvered towards Rey. 

 

“Could we just pretend the past 24 didn’t happen and start over?” Ben ran a hand through his hair, revealing ears tipped with a light blush that Rey found completely endearing. 

 

Rey replied with a chuckle. “Yes, please. I’d like that.”

 

“Rey, I’m Ben- Poe’s Best Man. It’s nice to meet you.” He extended a hand, and the formality of his pretend greeting was oddly charming. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ben. I’m Rey, I’m the Best Woman.” She brought her hand to Ben’s, feeling the warmth and firmness as he shook hers in a slow, lazy motion. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Rey.” He murmured low,  _ dangerously _ low, the sound of his deep voice causing a flush to crawl its way up Rey’s chest. 

 

“You, too.” Rey all but whispered. 

 

She was so screwed. 

 

———————-

 

In the weeks and months that followed, it became evident that Poe and Finn were  _ horrible _ at wedding planning. Poe was so busy working on Leia’s reelection campaign that he just didn’t have the time to dedicate to it, and Finn was the most indecisive person Rey had ever met so he was absolutely no help, which meant that most of the wedding planning was left to Rey and Ben. 

 

Honestly that was for the best.

 

Since the engagement party, Ben and Rey had entered into an easy friendship. They came to realize they got along quite well when they weren’t actively trying to fight each other. 

 

Ben was really struggling, though.

 

Not because he hated Rey.

 

Oh, on the contrary, Ben very much decidedly did  _ not _ hate Rey. 

 

He was rather attracted to her, truth be told. 

 

This was problematic because he wasn’t able to actually do anything about these said feelings of attraction and was around Rey  _ all the fucking time. _

 

Surprising to literally no one, there’s quite a lot to do when planning a wedding. So that’s why every Friday night after work for the past two and a half months Ben and Rey would meet at the back corner table of Maz’s and check in on their Wedding To Do List. Finn and Poe wanted a winter wonderland wedding, which meant February, which also meant that Rey and Ben now had six short months to throw it all together. Had they started right away in May when they first got engaged, they probably wouldn’t have been feeling so rushed. 

 

Hindsight is twenty twenty, afterall. 

 

Sometimes, Finn and Poe would meet the pair at Maz’s once they were done planning and they would all hang out (sometimes they would even try to help, although Rey and Ben both agreed they would much rather just do it on their own).

 

Tonight however, Finn and Poe were on their way to visit Poe’s parents on Cape Cod for the weekend, leaving Rey and Ben to hold down the Wedding Fort by themselves. 

 

After deciding on a caterer and wedding colors (finally), Rey and Ben decided to celebrate with some of Maz’s special sangria. 

 

After their third glass, Rey and Ben’s conversation steered away from safe topics like  _ what should Finn and Poe’s wedding hashtag be? _ to much more personal information. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Rey held a hand up to Ben. “Okay, so Leia is your mom.”

 

“As far as I know, yes.” Ben said with a small chuckle. 

 

They were seated in their usual booth, turned toward each other, glasses of sangria in hand. Ben’s right arm rested on the edge of the booth, his hands dangerously close to Rey’s shoulder. Rey’s left knee was pulled up onto the booth, lightly grazing Ben’s leg. 

 

“So that means that Luke is your uncle, right?” Rey was speaking like she was just putting all the pieces together. 

 

“Generally, that’s how family tree systems work.” A smirk played across the features of Ben’s face.

 

“Do you only speak in sarcastic quips, Solo?” Rey played back. She leaned back toward the table to grab the pitcher, refilling her and Ben’s cups. 

 

Ben’s smirk bloomed into a smile. “To answer your question, yes.” 

 

“Yes, Luke is your uncle or yes, you only speak in sarcasm?’

 

“Both?” Ben chuckled. He had been doing that a lot, recently- laughing, smiling, feeling strangely at ease. The more time he spent with Rey and planning this wedding, the brighter his life seemed to be. 

 

At his reply, Rey lightly slapped Ben’s knee. Her head shook a little, soft chocolate waves bouncing across her shoulders. Her hazel eyes glittered in the dim light of Maz’s bar and a light flush graced the sun-kissed skin of her cheeks. Ben chalked it up to the now four glasses of sangria they were working on, and not the fact that they had more points of physical contact going than they ever had before. 

 

“So Luke is your uncle, Leia is your mom, you knew Poe growing up and you work for First Order. That’s not a lot of information I know about you, Ben!” Rey brought her glass up to her mouth, her soft lips pulling the dark liquid of sangria into her mouth. 

 

“And yet I know a lot about you.” Ben replied, gaze never breaking from her lips. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Rey challenged. “Lay it on me, Solo. What do you think you know about me?” There was a dark flirtation in her voice, one that Ben had never heard before but desperately wanted to again. 

 

“I know that your favorite flowers are daisies, your favorite food is anything covered in chocolate, you love Poe’s cat BB but otherwise consider yourself a dog person. You grew up in the UK, moved here for college. You love anything warm, your hands are  _ always _ cold and you hate when people try to insinuate you can’t take care of yourself.” Rey’s light cheekiness fell away as Ben peppered her with these facts. She looked in awe that someone could know her so well, even after only a few months. “I know that you don’t trust people easily, but once you do you protect them fiercely. I know you consider Finn and Poe your only true family, and I know you’re proud that you live alone, but hate that you have to. You remind me of the sun, Rey, so brilliant and warm, and when I close my eyes to picture it, I just see you.” As Ben was speaking, his fingertips grazed against the exposed skin of her shoulder, and Ben had never been so grateful that summer in Boston was as hot and humid as it was. 

 

Rey’s eyes were playing a game of ping pong across Ben’s face, going back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. She had leaned into him, seeking his warmth like a moth does to a flame. 

 

“Ben.” She breathed out, a barely audible plea that only Ben was privy to. 

 

God how he wanted to kiss her. 

 

He leaned in, arm coming up from her shoulder to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes nuzzled into his hand and Ben had died and gone to heaven. He never thought she would let him say those things, touch her like this after he fucked it up so badly when he first met her. Her lips kissed the palm of his hand and she turned her face back to him, eyes boring into his. 

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

The hand on Rey’s cheek helped to guide Ben to her waiting mouth, planting a light, chaste kiss against her. Rey  _ melted _ against him, her hands coming up to dive into his hair and crush him into her, the kiss turning more and more intense as it went on. Ben put his glass of sangria down rather precariously on the table, moving his now empty hand and sliding it along the exposed skin of her hips where her shorts just barely met the hem of her crop top.

 

That contact was all it took to give Rey the green light, tongue brushing against Ben’s lips and diving in to explore his mouth when he opened for Rey. 

 

God, she tasted  _ divine _ ; sweet, bright and heavy like the summer sun. 

 

Ben’s brain was not firing on all cylinders because it took him three fucking times before he finally understood the muffled “Let’s get out of here” coming from Rey against the skin of his neck where she had begun sucking and nibbling. 

 

Ben could barely form a coherent response, instead resulting to nodding and grunting his approval of this plan like a fucking caveman.  

 

\---------------

 

They stumbled into Ben’s spacious Cambridge apartment, both not wanting to separate for fear of losing the momentum of  _ this _ \- whatever this was. Ben toed off his shoes, threw his keys in the bowl by the door and guided Rey to follow, his hand still grasped firmly in hers. He was leading her to the kitchen, about to ask if she wanted water, a snack, really anything - he would give this girl the  _ galaxy _ if she asked - when she stopped dead in her tracks and yanked back hard against his hand. 

 

“What’s wrong, Rey?” Ben rushed to her, a hand coming up to cup her face again. Rey was getting really used to that. Too used to it. 

 

“I don’t want to go to the kitchen, Ben.” She brought her hand up to cover his, looking into his molten brown eyes. 

 

She stretched up to kiss him, their height difference staggering in this moment, and was thankful at how in tune to her needs he was when he met her halfway and kissed her again. There was tight coil of heat in her belly, spreading a flush up across her chest and she knew it wasn’t just the sangria causing it. This time, it was his tongue asking for permission to enter and explore her mouth, and she opened to accept it. His hand rested low on her back, basically on her ass, palm pressing a delicious pressure into those muscles. His hand that held her cheek slid down to her neck, angling her face up towards his more. He stepped even closer as her hands finally found purchase on his back, pressing him to her with a desperation that was totally new to Rey. 

 

“Ben.” Rey moaned as Ben’s lips moved across her jaw and down to her neck, tongue darting out and trailing wet kisses into her skin. He paused at the puncture of her collarbone and bit down, tonguing across the light marks to soothe the skin there as bright flashes of desire erupted in Rey like fireworks on the fourth of July. Their slow, intense game was sending Rey into a tizzy. She needed more friction, more heat, more anything and quickly. 

 

“Rey.” He groaned out against her skin, head coming down and rubbing into her neck, as she grinded against his center. 

 

“Ben, please. I need-” Rey whimpered out frankly embarrassingly. Ben’s hands had finally found her ass fully, kneading the full round plains of her cheeks as he went back to assaulting her neck with a volley of kisses, bites and licks. 

 

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” Thank god Ben knew, because Rey didn’t. All Rey knew was that somehow Ben lifted her like she weighed nothing, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her through his - admittedly very nice - apartment and into his bedroom. 

 

\-------------

 

The only light present was creeping in from the streetlights of the city below, sneaking in through the cracks in Ben’s dark blue curtains. It was enough to illuminate the cool grey, blue and black tones of Ben’s room. Rey was deposited on his king sized bed, his large mass coming down onto of hers. He didn’t crush her but Rey welcomed the weight and pressure of him that she was given. It grounded her, gave her a much needed anchor in the sea of desire taking over her body, mind and heart at the moment. 

 

Rey felt Ben’s hands begin to crawl up her sides, pulling the fabric of her crop top with him. He stalled for a moment, pulled back from her neck where his lips were stuck to her like glue. “Rey, are you sure? We can stop if you don’t want to.” 

 

“I want to Ben. So much.”

 

A small sigh of relief passed through Ben’s lips. “Good.” Back down to her neck went Ben, kissing and mumbling “so good” over and over again.

 

Rey’s shirt and bra were first to come off, and the attention he gave to her neck was nothing compared to the careful examination and stimulation he gave to her breasts. He kissed every inch of her tit, licking wide stripes from the bottom of the cup up to her nipple, taking it in his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. He replayed the same treatment to her other breast as his hips grinded down into hers. 

 

Rey was so hot, so wet. She pulled up on the hem of Ben’s shirt, and as he lifted off of her to remove it she used the freedom to roll them over, coming up and straddling him. 

 

Hands braced on his chest -  _ oh _ his bare chest, a piece of marble chiseled by the gods - she took the time to soak him in; the way the light made his pale body shine like a beacon, the way he felt underneath her, the way he was breathing, heavy and in deep gulps, the way he looked at her -  _ god the way he looked at her _ \- like she was his salvation and temptress all in one. 

 

“God, Rey. You’re beautiful. So beautiful.” His hands slid up her legs to grasp tightly at her hips and push her down onto him so she could really feel him and Jesus Christ he felt amazing. Even through the layers of her shorts and his pants she could feel his heat and hardness. 

 

Rey’s hands flew to the fly of his pants. “These off. Now.”

 

Rolling off him she shook her own pants down and he shimmied out of his, boxers going with them. Finally his cock sprang free and Rey’s breath hitched at how  _ big _ it was. Thick, long and fully aroused with a small drop of precum leaking out and Rey was going to die right here, right now if she didn’t get it inside of her soon. 

 

Ben noticed she still had her black panties on and rolled back to her, hands firmly planted on the sides of her hips, his body resting in between her parted legs. Rey thought he was going to help her get rid of the garment but instead he looked at her with a desperation she had never seen in any man before and said, “Rey, I need to taste you.” His hands began to slowly drag the panties down her legs. “Please, Rey. Let me taste you.”

 

“God, Ben. Yes, Please.” She whimpered out. Ben had her underwear out of the way now, hands coming to rest on her inner thighs to part her legs more. 

 

Ben’s breath ghosted across her pussy lips as he came down and laid a long, wide stripe up her pussy. Rey shivered at the contact, hands finding his soft curls and burrowing in. Ben’s tongue breached her outer lips, finding the walls of her inner pussy slick with her own arousal. “God, you taste amazing sweetheart.” Ben’s voice vibrated against her, sending another wave of shivers down her spine. His tongue found the small nub of her clit, rubbing slow, deep circles against it that made Rey cry out his name. 

 

Ben ate her like a man who hadn’t seen food in years, earning moan after moan from Rey as her orgasm built like poorly structured damn, one gush away from bursting. When two of Ben’s long, thick fingers entered her and curled toward the bundle of nerves that she could never quite reach properly he whispered “Come for me sweetheart” and the damn broke violently as Rey orgasmed. 

 

Ben rode her orgasm out, rocking his fingers into her in time with the spasms erupting through her body. It was amazing, mind melting in it’s intensity, but Rey knew there was something she wanted more. 

 

“Ben, I need you inside me right now. Please, Ben.” Rey barely recognized the voice that demanded Ben’s cock, it was too low and rumbled with an intensity Rey didn’t knew she possessed. 

 

Ben crawled up her body, finding Rey’s mouth once more and the taste of her on his lips was intoxicating. 

 

Ben froze as Rey’s hand came to guide him into her. “Rey.”   
  
“What is it?”

 

“I- I don’t think I have a condom. Shit.” He looked pained. “Rey, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t-”

 

“Ben it’s fine. I have an IUD and I’m clean.”

 

Ben still didn’t look like he was fully comprehending what she was saying. 

 

“Ben, are you clean?” Rey pointly asked. 

 

“Yeah, yes. Very clean.” He shook his head, still on a slight delay to what Rey was saying. 

 

“I am too so let’s continue. Okay?”

 

Ben’s response was to attack Rey’s mouth and groan, lining his cock up with her slicked entrance. “Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

He slid into her so slowly, letting her adjust to his large girth bit by bit. He groaned as he finally bottomed out, fully sheathed inside of her. 

 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so tight, so perfect.” His head rested in the crook of her neck, her hands digging craters into the wide expanse of his back. 

 

When she felt the coils of tension relax once she was stretched out fully around him, she rolled her hips up against him, hinting for him to move.

 

Taking the initiative, Ben began to grind his cock in and out of her setting an excruciatingly slow and hot pace. “Rey, baby you feel amazing.”

 

Rey couldn’t do much except whine back, the words she wanted to say caught in the back of her throat. She could, however, move her hips under his and started to meet him thrust for thrust. The pressure returned to her gut as he picked up the pace and intensity. 

 

Ben lifted up his chest, raised on his arms that caged around Rey, changing the angle and Rey suddenly found her voice as he hit that spot again and again. “Ben, oh my god, harder please.”

 

Ben’s control snapped at hearing her plea and suddenly she was being  _ pounded _ into, Ben’s cock hitting that bundle of nerves hard every time, finally giving her the friction she craved. She closed her eyes and watched as those fireworks came back, cracking against the darkness of her eyelids. 

 

“Ah! Ben, I’m so close.”

 

“Fuck, me too sweetheart.” Ben’s hand came down to rub at her clit again, his thrusts coming in frantic now against her. 

 

Rey was so close, she needed to feel him come inside her, needed to feel him pulse within her.

 

“Ben, please come for me. I need to feel you come.”

 

Ben groaned at her words. “Rey, oh God. Rey I’m gona come for you.” His voice was low and thick with his arousal. “Open your eyes, Rey. Look at me.”

 

Rey blinked her eyes open, gaze instantly locking onto Ben as he continued to beat into her and oh - there it is. 

 

Ben came with low moan of her name, his cock pulsing out thick waves of cum, triggering Rey’s orgasms just a millisecond behind his. 

 

They rode the aftershocks together, slowing to a gentle rock by the end. Rey kissed his arms, face, neck, eyes - anywhere she could as he came down to embrace her and slide out of her. “I’ll be right back.” She whispered low as she crawled away from his bed and into his bathroom. Rey prided herself on never having had a UTI and she wasn’t about to start now.

 

She returned to find him awake, laying on his side facing her. She hesitated in the doorway, not sure if she should go or not. 

 

“Rey, come back to bed.”

 

_ That settles that question _ .

 

With a small, contented smile she pressed herself into the open space on the bed next to him. He brought the blankets up to envelop both of them, holding her tight against his chest. She was suddenly very cold in the air conditioned apartment, and Ben was so warm.

 

As she was llulled to sleep by the sounds of his breath next to her and the city outside, Rey decided without a doubt that Ben was a part of their little family now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may write some more smut in this same universe in the future, so if you have a prompt or idea send it my way! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at the-little-momaid
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
